Broken: A Band & Skating Group
by Broken Together
Summary: Rose,Alice,and Bella have a band/skating group called Broken. What happens when they go to live with their uncle for a while. what happens when they meet Emmett,Jasper,and Edward. They're not hiding their identity's. R&R Discontinued until further notice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

**Info about characters: **

Rosalie, Alice, Bella are siblings that have a famous band/skating group called Broken.

Isabella Marie Hale

-Goes by Bella.

-Status: Single

-Age: 17

-Instruments: drums, Electric/Bass/Acoustic Guitar, Violin, Viola, Cello, Keyboard/Piano, Saxophone, Trumpet, and Trombone.

-Skating since she could remember (brother taught her), drummer/song writer of Broken.

-Birth brother named Joey. Died 3 years after being adopted.

-Youngest of the kids.

-Adopted since 3 years old, Joey was 15 years old.

Mary Alice Hale

-Goes by Alice.

-Status: Single.

-Age: 17

-Instruments: Bass/Electric/Acoustic Guitar, Violin, Cello

-Skating since she was 4 years old, Joey taught her when he was 13, Bass Guitarist/Singer of Broken.

-Middle child.

-Not adopted, Rosalie birth sister.

Rosalie Lillian Hale

-Goes by Rose.

-Status: Single

-Age: 19

-Instruments:

-Skating since 6 years old, Joey taught her when he was 13, Lead Guitarist/Singer of Broken.

-Oldest child.

-Not adopted, Alice birth sister.

Bella: Mute (Doesn't speak), knows sign language, loves dark colors (Black, blood red, purple, and white), also loves her fans from both the band and skating.

Alice: non-stop talker, knows sign language (only way of talking to Bella), Fashionable, loves all bright/neon colors (yellow, orange, green, and pink, lots of pink).

Rose: a good talker can be a bitch when needed, a good mechanic, likes reds and normal colors.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Twilight, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rosalie POV:**

I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm part of a band/skate group called Broken. My sister's Alice and Bella are part of it to. We had been playing together since we were about 8 years old when Bella came to us with a poem and we had all learned to play some instruments so we put music to it and know it's a best seller. We've been skating since Alice and my parents adopted Bella and her older brother Joey. Bella was very upset when Joey had been shot she stopped speaking after the incident. On a happier note we were discovered when I was 13 and we've been doing this ever since. We're on tour to promote our new album and skateboard line. We've been on tour for 3 ½ months and we can't wait until it's over. Don't get me wrong we love touring and our fans are the best but we really just want to take a break and try being normal for once. So after this tour we're taking a break and going to live with our Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee for the school year. I will be a senior and Alice and Bella will be juniors and we'll be going to Forks High School in Washington. Forks is the coldest place in Northern America and it rains like 98% of the time. I will be bringing my BMW convertible its red and it's beautiful. Bella will be bringing her red and black sports bike. The funniest thing is our uncle's a cop and he hates motorcycles. Anyway Alice is bringing her Porsche 911 Turbo. Well we're about to go on stage. Bella has written all of our songs with a little help here and there.

**Alice POV: **

We just finished our show and Bella has gone back to the bus like she does after every show, but this time she has a good reason to hang with us after the show we all have to pack. I mean we leave to go to Forks, Washington like a day after the tour ends. I can't wait to go, I have a good feeling about going to this place and I can't wait.

**2 weeks later: (Still APOV)**

We are leaving for Forks in a few hours and I'm so excited so is Rose. I just know this will be a different experience then what we're used to. Bella and our seats are all separated. I sit next to Rose in seat A4 and A5, while Bella is in Row C3. We have first class seats so all the seats are set in 4's and are facing each other. "I wonder who's going to sit across from us." Rose wondered. "We wont know until they sit in front of us." I stated. Bella looked over at us and shrugged. 'I'm going to laugh if it's some old guys.' She signed. Did I mention Bella doesn't talk but knows sign language? Oh well you know now. Rose and I nodded, "yeah it would be funny if it ended up being some old guys." Rose agreed. 'What if they're pervs?' Bella signed, I knew what she was doing she was trying to wind Rose up to get her to flip out. Rose's eyes went wide, but not for what Bella had said it was the huge guy that had walked and sat across from her. He had short brown curly hair and green eyes. Then my eyes landed on a bronze haired guy with the same green eyes as the curly haired boy. I think Bella saw our reaction to the boys sitting across from us, because when we looked over she was smirking. 'Well at least we know they're not old, but they could still be pervs.' She signed. We rolled our eyes at her and she smiled at us. She then turned on her IPod and fell asleep. "Attention passengers we'll be taking off so please buckle your seat belts and enjoy your flight. Thank you." A flight attendant said over the intercom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Emmett POV.**

We're supposed to have new students coming to Forks high in a few days. They're supposed to be the chief's nieces that are going to be staying with him for like a year or so. I can't wait to meet them. I hope their hot I heard they're supposed to be like music geniuses and the oldest one is going to be a senior like me so I hope that if she's hot she'll go out with me. I know I sound very shallow I guess but I have some good standards, the girl has to have a good ass, know some thing about cars or sports, and she has to be smart. My standards aren't that hard to meet but all the girls here are freaking dumb as a long. My brothers say I'm a dickhead and I should try and get to know somebody instead of having "standards," and that I'm never going to meet any one that way. But I know some one will meet my standards one day. My brother's Jasper and Edward are all hung up on sports like basketball and baseball, while I'm on THE sport football. It's the bomb my brothers wonder how I made it all the way to my senior year with out failing any of my classes. I'm actually pretty smarts. The only people who do are our parents, they are sworn to secrecy. I don't like that every one thinking I'm dumb I can't do anything about it, no one would believe me anyway.

**JPOV:**

We have new girls coming and I really hope they're not like every other girl in this place. The average girl here wears insanely short shorts and or skirts, some freaking tight shirts that go half way down they're stomach and shows of their chest to where their breast are pretty much falling out of the shirt. So to shorten it up they all look like sluts and then they start complaining that it's 'too cold' I just roll me eyes and think '_well then you should wear something more suitable for cold weather, dumbass.'" _ Then I just roll my eyes. What I really want to know is if this if these girls will actually be able to uphold a conversation without starting talking about themselves. I really hope so, because they just might be interesting. I'm really proud of Emmett, he thinks I don't know about his secret genius side, but I've seen it with my own eyes I stole his report card once and also got a hold of his class schedule he's in a honor class's, but I've saved him the embarrassment of us knowing and kept my mouth shut. He thinks we all think he's stupid, but we don't. Well my parents and I think so I don't think Edward knows but oh well.

**DAY NEW STUDENTS COME:**

Edward and I sitting in home room when 2 beautiful girls come in and walk up to the teacher. I soon recognize them surprisingly one of my favorite bands and skate groups, Broken. No one knows that and I plan to keep it that way. I'm not surprised that everyone else recognizes them to. Every one gasps and starts gossiping and my favorite person in Broken, the drummer, Bella sighs. She then looks at the teacher. She points to the 2 seats next to me and Edward. I look over at him and we go wide eyed he knew them because Emmett loves listening to Broken which is surprising because he usually listens to rap, I personally don't know what so great about it since you can barely understand the words coming out of the artist mouth. They came and sat next to us and start making signals or something with their hands. Something I remembered about Bella is that she's mute and doesn't say anything and hasn't since she was like 6 or something. Edward looks over at them and shrugs. He tapped the short pixie looking one on the shoulder, "Hey I'm Edward and this is my brother Jasper." He introduced us. Bella looked weary at him for a second, before the pixie spoke. "Hi I'm Alice Hale and this is my sister Bella Hale." She responded. "How's your day been so far?" he asked. "Ok, I guess." She replied. "Do you need any one to show you ladies around for today?" he asked.

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger, I had to do it. It's not a good cliffhanger, but still one all the same.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

**Alice's POV**

He asked if they could show us around and I didn't know whether this was one of those stunts to get famous or something so I did the only logical thing I could think of, I looked at Bella. "What do you think Bells?" I asked. She looked wary of the boys, but this is Bells were talking about she's always like this with anybody I mean it took her 6 months to finally open up to me and my family after my parents adopted her and Joey. I miss him. Ok anyway away from the sad thoughts on to happier ones. 'I guess.' She signed. "What are your guy's next class?" I ask them. "I have art and Jazz has United States history. He's a total history buzz mostly about the civil war. He's always pissed about them not getting things right that our grandfather taught him when he was a kid." Edward said rolling his eyes. "Hey it's not my fault I like listening to granddad tell stories of when he was in the confederate army and they don't get their facts straight." Jasper huffed. Bella was looking wide-eyed at him and I swear that if her eyes got any bigger her eyeballs would fall out of their sockets. She gets pissed when they do that to. My great, great, great grandfather was in the confederate army to and wrote a book about his times and she loved to read it over and over again. "Bells you gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that." I said just to embarrass her. She looked away and the bell rang. "Bells remember you're in my advanced music class with Rose and my gym class. After that you have all of your classes with Rose." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Wait you're juniors, aren't you?" Jasper asked. "Yes your point?" I asked. "Nothing I was just asking." He replied. I then notice Bella wasn't around us anymore.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy and kind of lazy. But I also had writers block until a few hours ago. Sorry it's short.**


	5. Authors note

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few months, but all the computers at the house were broken and my dad just got our laptop fixed and I've written chapter 4 and working on chapter 5. Again so very sorry.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs used in this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV:**

Ok so I left once they started talking about us being juniors. I get really irritated when Alice starts talking about me being a 'secret genius'. It's kind of weird when you older sister has the same classes as you and your doing better then her. After this year I'm not returning to school with Alice I'll be taking college classes online with Rose. I love my sister's they're all I really have left, while I have my adopted family, well it's their family, anyway it's not the same. I mean in a sense I have them, but I guess I'm all alone in this world as far as I know. No one has gone mute, because your best friend, older brother, and inspiration died because of you. I miss Joey. No Joey wouldn't want you doing this to yourself again. Focus on trying to find your history class with Mr. Sheppard. Ah here it is and there's Rose waiting for me with a bear of a man beside her. "Why are you waiting in front of the door again?" he asked. "Ok Emmett I'm going to tell you this once and for all, I'm waiting for my little sister to get here. And look there she is." Rose replied. "Dude your Bella from Broken I love your drum playing and the songs there awesome." Emmett I guess his name was said. I smiled in thanks. 'Hey Rose' I signed. "Hey sis how was homeroom?" she asked. I shrugged. 'I think a guy was hitting on Alice.' I signed. She chuckled. "Oh hey this is Emmett and Emmett apparently you already know this is my little sister Bella." She introduced. I put my hand out for him to shake, he looked at it and shook his head and hugged me. I looked at  
Rose and she rolled her eyes. "Sorry I like hugs." He said putting me down. I nodded. "Excuse her she doesn't like people touching her until she knows them better." Rose told him. "Oh ok." He said shrugging. "So it's true you don't actually talk." He said. I nodded my head and heard running behind me. I looked at Rose and she went wide eyed. "Bella we got to get to class now." She said before pushing me in. I turned around and saw a bunch of people by the door with paper and pens. I groaned. "Can I be your body guard?" Emmett asked kind of randomly. Rose and I looked at him questionably. "Why?" she asked. He shrugged, "I don't know, but by the looks of it you'd need one at this place." He said. "No you can't be our bodyguard, but you can hang out with us." Rose told him. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. Jasper then walked into the room. "Hey Jazz-man, what's up?" Emmett asked. He rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Emmy." He smirked. Emmett glared. Rose giggled. "Hey Jazz meet Rose and-" Emmett started. "Bella, yeah I know her she's in my homeroom." Jasper said. "Hey you didn't tell me you knew my brother." Emmett said. I shrugged. 'I didn't know.' I signed. "What'd she do with her hands?" Emmett asked Rose. "She said she didn't know." She said. "Oh." He said nodding understanding. 'I'd call him a dumbass but he didn't know.' I signed to Rose. She looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

**At lunch.**

No ones POV:

Bella, Rose, and Alice all got their lunches and walked to an empty table. Everyone in the cafeteria got out of their seats and walked over to them about 10 of them sat down and the rest huddled around. The 3 soon got up again and walked outside leaving their lunch behind. They soon saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper sitting at a table with a few girls there with them. Alice's face soon fell when she saw one sit next to Edward. Rose walked over to them, with the other 2 following. "Hey can we sit with you guys?" she asked. Emmett nodded and scooted over. Rose sat down and Alice next to her. Bella saw there were no more seats. 'I'm just going to find my next class, ok?' she signed. Alice stood back up, "Hold on Bella, what's your next class?" Alice asked. 'Gym' I signed to her. "Ok I'm coming with I have the same class." Alice said. Bella nodded and walked away with Alice.

Bella's P.O.V.

'Alice you ok?' I signed. She nodded. I stopped asking cause I know she hates being pushed she'll tell me when she's ready. Besides she would do the same for me actually she has. (I know short but I don't really want to write about class.)

Jaspers P.O.V.

I just saw Bella and Alice walk away. "Hey Rosalie, what did Bella say?" I asked. She stared at me. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "'Cause he's a stalker!" Emmett yelled jokingly. Edward laughed and I glared at Emmett. "I am not!" I yelled back. "I'd say I'm going to sit with my friends but then I realized how pathetic I am. I have none." I mumbled. I looked at Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes. "She has Gym." She answered me. "Thanks well I'm off to pre-cal. Peace." I told them as I left with Edward and Emmett still howling with laughter.

"Hey Jasper wait up. I have pre-cal. too." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Rosalie following me. We walked silently to class.

but know I can't


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After School.

No one's P.O.V.

Bella came from class with Rose by her side. Alice soon caught up. It looked like they were having a conversation, well it looked like Alice and Rose were talking and Bella listening, but still talking. Bella handed Rose her backpack. Then went to Rose's Red BMW convertible, while Bella went to her Red and Black Ducati. She put on her helmet and drove off towards home the BMW left soon after.

At the swan House: (remember they're staying with their uncle.)

Still no one's P.O.V. Bella pulled her Ducati in the garage and the BMW pulled in right next to her. She got off her bike and went to get her bag from Rose. She went in the house and up to her room. Downstairs Rose and Alice went to the table and started their homework. Mean while upstairs Bella wasn't doing homework she was writing a song.

I'm losing myself  
trying to compete with everyone else  
instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
instead of always being weak

I don't want to be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling  
beautiful today and know that  
imp okay,  
cause everyone's perfect in usual ways.  
So see  
I just wanna believe in me

(la la la la)

(Believe in me By Demi Lovato.)

Bella's P.O.V.

I got the first song for our new album and I can say it's pretty good. I can't wait for the other girls to hear it, but first Joey gets to hear it. Yes I play every new song for my dead brother get over it. I can sing and talk I actually do daily in fact but only to Joey. My brother is dead yes, but I can see his spirit. He's the only one though. I haven't told anyone. It started about a week after he died. I was lying in his room crying into the teddy bear and blanket Joey had gotten me for my birthday…

Flashback:

I had been lying on Joey's bed since about 8 am. I hadn't moved much. The door was locked so nobody could get in. I had been crying for the last 10 minutes in to my blankie and teddy bear that Joey had gotten me the day he had died. The worst part was that the day he died just happened to be my 6th birthday. I know hate September 13th it's the worst day of the year. Anyway I was just lying their crying when all of a sudden I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "Hey baby, why you crying?" It said. I looked up and say him; it was Joey sitting in his computer chair. "Joey! But I thought you were dead." I exclaimed. "I am baby, what you're seeing is my spirit." He told me. "I'm seeing a ghost?" I asked. "Kinda." He replied. "Am I losing my mind?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Some people can see people they love longer than others, meaning sometimes after death." He told me. "Can Alice and Rose see you?" I asked. "Probably not, considering me and you were a lot closer than me and them." He told me. His spirit had come sit next to me. "Tell me, why haven't you said a word to anyone?" he asked. I shrugged. "Come on tell me Bells." He said. "I don't want to." I told him. "Why not?" he asked. "I miss you too much and I don't want to talk. All they ever say to me is 'Bella are you okay' or 'Bella it's going to be okay it'll get easier.' And I hate it." I told him. He tried hugging me, it didn't work out so well but I laughed at him. "That's what I've wanted to hear since your birthday." He told me. "Hey I want you to go in to my closet and inside is my guitar and on the floor by the guitar is a box, go grab both of them." He told me. I got up and walked over to his closet and saw his Guitar it was a black acoustic guitar and next to it was a small chest. I brought them over to the bed. "Here you go Joey." I said. "You can keep them Bells." He told me. I was surprised these were his most treasured things he had and he was giving them to me. "But these are yours." I told him. "No these are yours now" he told me. "Open the box." He said. So I listened I opened it and there were 2 smaller boxes with a bunch of paper. I grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was money. I looked at him. "What's this?" I asked. He looked at me. "It's sort of like a trust, fund. I've been saving since I was 7. It was going to go towards college, but as you can see there's a problem with the dead going to school." He joked. I didn't find that funny at all. I put the smaller box back and picked up the guitar. "Can I play you a song, Joey?" I asked. He nodded.

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

(I miss you By Miley Cyrus.)

End Flashback:

Q: What happens?

A: you'll have to wait and see.

(I'm kinda bored so I left it here.)


	8. AN

Guys I forgot where I was going with this story if anyone wants it it's theirs. The only thing I want is the link. I would love to see what you do with it. Hope whoever wants it does better than whatever I was. Just PM me and you can have it.


End file.
